Cant Remember to Forget You
by emk4t
Summary: When AJ Lee falls for both WWE Champion, CM Punk and Lunatic Fringe, Dean Ambrose, she gets too used to having both men at her beck and call. When jealousy gets too much for the men, AJ is forced to choose between them. But it backfires when they push her into the hands of abusive World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan. Contains sexual scenes and violence against women.
1. Chapter 1: Waking up with CM Punk

AJ was disturbed from her slumber by a buzzing sound coming from her bed side table. She stirred, stretching her arms out as her eyes fluttered open. She sighed, reaching out as she grabbed her phone and brought it up to her ear.

"Hey, Dean." She said unimpressed, her voice wispy from being woken. She rolled her eyes and tutted. "Dean!" She gasped with a giggle, covering her mouth as she blushed red. She nodded and blew a kiss down the phone before hanging up and placing it back on the bed side table.

She rolled onto her back as she thought about what Dean had just said, smiling and biting her lip like a school girl. He made her feel submissive, and she enjoyed the control that he had over her.

"Was that Dean?" A husky voice said from the other side of the bed, as Punk rolled over to her, putting his hand on her bare tanned belly.

AJ nodded. "He wants to go for a meal tonight." She told him bluntly, before glancing over to him to check his reaction. She had been going between the two for a while, and couldn't make her mind up who she preferred. Both men knew what they were getting into, and though there seemed to be a little jealousy, both preferred to share her than not have her at all.

"But I have dibs on you tonight." He said childishly, sticking out his bottom lip. AJ giggled, before rolling over towards him, pressing her tiny body against his.

"You had me the last two nights though." She teased, rubbing her nose against his with a smirk.

He grabbed at her hips, staring into her deep brown eyes, getting lost in them for a minute. She rolled on top of him, straddling his body as she pushed her groin into his.

"Let me make you forget Dean." He said with a devilish grin, before sitting up to kiss her stomach. She smiled as his lips explored her torso. He moved up to her breasts, caressing them as he pulled her body towards his. AJ closed her eyes, getting lost in his touch.

"Oh, Punk..." She said breathlessly, her head rolling back as he caressed every inch of her. He smiled against her skin, before grabbing her body and rolling her onto her back. She squealed as she was turned over, looking up into his big green eyes that were full of lust. He leaned over, keeping his weight off her before pressing his lips down on her.

Luckily, the two were still naked from the night before, so Punk didn't have to waste time undressing her. He positioned himself in front of her wet sex, rubbing himself against her as she groaned. He pushed himself in slowly, enjoying the sound of her gasp and the feeling of her nails digging into his tattooed arms, before he began thrusting in and out.

AJ moaned against his skin, wrapping her legs around him to allow him to go in deeper. He kissed her passionately, feeling her pant against his lips as he pounded into her.

"Shit, Punk." She gasped, grabbing at his arms hard. The pain made him more eager, as he pushed harder into her.

* * *

After two hours of love making, AJ lay with her head on Punks chest as she rested. She could feel her heartbeat breaking through her chest.

"That was amazing." She told him breathlessly.

"Well..." Punk said with a smirk. "I am the best in the world."

AJ giggled, and then there was silence. She traced the outlines of his chest tattoos with her black painted nails, his chest sweaty from their antics.

"I still have to go, you know?" She said with a sigh, knowing that he didn't want to hear it. She could feel his chest rise and fall under her head, and his heartbeat through his ribs. He didn't reply, knowing that he couldn't argue.

She kissed his tattooed peck before pushing herself off him. She knew that he would be watching her as she walked away, and it made her bite her lip as she knew the control that she had over the straight edge superstar.

She gathered some clothes from her draw, purposely bending over before glancing over her shoulder to see him watching her. Dressing in front of him, he frowned with every piece of clothing that she put on her body.

"You know I love that red dress." He sulked, folding his arms across his chest. She had purposely chosen his favorite piece of clothing; maybe it was so that she knew he would be thinking about her while she was out with Dean. Hiking up the hem, she showed off her tanned thighs before winking at Punk.


	2. Chapter 2: A date With Dean

"Keep the change." AJ told the driver, as she passed him a twenty. He ogled her when she stepped out, and she felt a little embarrassed. Pulling her hem down, she looked up and down the street for Dean. He was standing outside of the restaurant, smoking a cigarette.

She walked over to him, waving a little when he noticed her.

"You look great." He said with a smile, leaning down to kiss her on her flushed cheek. He was in his signature black trousers with a tight black shirt that showed off his arm muscles. She wasn't sure if he had worn it on purpose, or if he was completely oblivious to how it made herself and probably half of the female population feel.

He threw his cigarette nub on the floor, letting it burn out on the pavement. Taking her hand, Dean lead her into the restaurant, as they made their away over to the table that he had booked. A single rose sat in a clear vase on the table. She lifted one of the menus, glancing through the glorious options; money wasn't a problem in AJs world.

"I thought you were never going to turn up." Dean said, his face hidden by his menu, making it impossible for AJ to tell if he was joking or not.

"I got... caught up." She said awkwardly, not wanting to rub herself and Punk in Dean's face. Dean just hummed in response before putting his menu down.

"At least _I_ have you now." He said with a smirk, and she felt as if she would melt into the chair.

* * *

The two stood on the curb, as AJ was about to haul a cab. Reaching her arm out, she caught the attention of a cab down the road, and it headed towards the two.

"So, I was thinking that after..." Dean started, though AJ frowned, causing him to stall. "What?" He asked.

"I was going to spend some time alone tonight." She admitted. She had spent so much time between the two men, that she had barely had any time to herself. It was all a little bit overwhelming.

He nodded, sighing a little. The black widow couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"I'm sorry." She began, but he interrupted her by touching her cheek gently. She couldn't help but smile as he rubbed her with his thumb. He put his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a deep kiss as she touched his arm muscles that she had been staring at all night.

He tugged at her hair a little, making her knees feel weak as she gripped onto him for support. Pulling away suddenly, her eyes flickered open and she looked up at him lustfully. He smirked, knowing that his trick had worked. "I guess... I could come for a few hours." She said breathlessly.

* * *

They had only just shut the hotel room door behind them before Dean was pulling at her dress, trying to get it off as quickly as possible. He lifted her up a little, pushing her roughly against the wall. She groaned in his ear, wanting more, as he scratched and bit at her skin like an animal.

Putting the tiny brunette feet back on the ground, he pulled away a little, giving her a moment to catch her breath. She giggled, grabbing his rough hand as she headed to the bed. He followed her, a devilish grin across his face.

She jumped on the bed with a smirk as he stood, gazing at her. There was something about the lunatic fringe that changed AJ from the innocent girl to a wild cat. She couldn't help but think about Punk, who was in the same hotel as them. She knew that he would be thinking about her.

"I'm going to destroy you." He said in a harsh tone, though she knew better than to think that he would harm her. AJ used her hand to motion him closer, kneeling down on the bed. He came towards her, crawling across the bed until their faces were only inches away.

"Take off the dress." He ordered her, his eyes longing to see her naked athletic body. She obliged, feeling sexier than ever before. Brushing her curls out of her face, she reached round the back to unzip it, allowing it to fall down to her sides. She leaned back, pulling it from around her perky bum and down her smooth legs. All the time, Dean watched in amazement.

"Your turn." AJ said as she lay on the king size bed. Dean shook his head, leaning in closer.

"You don't tell me what to do." He said, grabbing her hair, not hard enough to hurt her, as he pulled her in for another kiss. Dean had always been dominant, it wasn't just an in-ring persona. It was nice to have the mix between Punks caring side and Deans aggressive side. She just couldn't get enough of either of them.

She listened obediently as he told her everything to do, enjoying being his little sub.

She crawled on all fours as he climbed behind her, enjoying the view for a second before slapping her ass hard. The brunette gasped at the pain, forgetting how rough Dean could be. He kissed it as the mark turned red, enjoying how easily he could hurt her. He slipped one finger into her wet pussy, and AJs first reaction was to retreat. He held her hips in place, driving his finger in and out before adding in his index finger.

AJ moaned, needing more, but knowing that she couldn't ask. She was Deans little sex toy, and it turned her on.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Too Deep

Note: _Sorry it's been a while, I've been a tad busy. Now back to storywriting! Thanks for all the positive responses :)_

"I win, again!" Kaitlyn roared, throwing her hands up in the air as her entrance music played. She glanced over at her best friend, noticing that she had slumped back into the corner of the sofa, folding her arms in a sulk.

"Don't be a sore loser, AJ." The hybrid diva said with a chuckle. AJ looked over at her, trying to keep her mean exterior, though she couldn't help but crack a smile.

AJ never lost at video games, so to be beaten by her best friend was a little bit annoying. The TV showed Kaitlyns WWE character standing on the top rope, holding the Divas Title in her hands, as AJ lay on the canvas in pain.

"Rematch." AJ said firmly, grabbing her controller.

Kaitlyn shrugged. "Alright... If you can take being beaten twice in one day." She teased. AJ jumped to life, sitting on the edge of the sofa as she pressed wildly on the buttons.

A buzzing sound from the black widows phone distracted her as she glanced over to see Deans name pop up on her screen. While she was looking elsewhere, Kaitlyn took the opportunity to use her finisher.

_Spear, spear! _Michael Cole's voice filled the room as the crowd roared. Three pats on the canvas, and AJ had lost again. She gritted her teeth and threw her controller onto the other sofa in defeat.

"Calm down." The two-toned diva said, knowing that AJ didn't handle losing very well. She grabbed the TV remote quickly, turning it off so that AJ didn't have to look at herself losing, as the replays began.

"I'm sorry." AJ said with a sigh. She brushed one of her brunette curls behind her ear before turning to her best friend. Before she had chance to speak, her phone began to buzz again. This time Punks name was displayed across the screen. She screamed, throwing her phone to sit next to the controller as it continued to ring.

"Woah." Kaitlyn said, putting her hands up in front of her chest. "What was that about?"

"They wont leave me alone." AJ said sadly. Even though she had told both men that she was going to have some alone time, both thought that she was seeing the other behind their back. Consequentially, both were contacting her non-stop to make plans. AJ hadn't answered the phone to them in two days, but they were still persistent.

"You know..." Kaitlyn said, leaning in towards her best friend. "You're going to have to drop one of them eventually." She was right. Both were starting to get too jealous. AJ had been naive to think that they could have continued like this.

Kaitlyn's soothing voice helped AJ calm a little, as she relaxed back into the chair. "I know." She sighed. "But how do I choose?" She looked up into Kaitlyn's eyes for guidance, needing her best friend right now.

Unlucky for AJ, Kaitlyn shrugged, not having any ideas to help the brunette. The black widow sighed, leaning her head back as she closed her eyes. She knew that she had to choose, but she had no idea how.

"But right now, we have a tougher choice to make." Kaitlyn said, frowning. AJ furrowed her eyebrows as she looked over at her best friend, wondering what it could be. The two-toned diva glanced down at her. "What toppings do we get on our pizza?" She said, a smile forming across her face. AJ chuckled, pushing her friend back playfully.

* * *

AJ got to her hotel room finally and fell backwards on the bed. It had been an exhausting day with her best friend, though it had cheered her up to no end. Her tiny dog Nacho came running up to her, licking at her face as she giggled. "Stop!" She laughed, pushing the dog away.

A knock at her door ruined the happy mood that Kaitlyn had managed to create, as she rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the bed.

"Problem with your phone?" Punk asked with a smirk, leaning against the door frame. She forced a smile as she invited him, not laughing at his remark. "What's wrong?" He asked as he came into the hotel room, noticing her bad energy

"I'm tired." She admitted, though she held back the details about how him and Dean had been annoying her all day.

"Long day with-"

"Kaitlyn." She spat at him, knowing that he was about to accuse her of spending all day with Dean. He just shrugged in defeat, taking a seat at the sofa.

"Look, AJ..." He started and she rolled her eyes, not wanting to have this conversation right now. Against her will she sat down with him on the sofa, giving him a chance to express his feelings. "I can't keep going on like this." He admitted. "Constantly in a battle with Dean over you, it's exhausting." She nodded in agreement about it being exhausting and tried to stifle a yawn.

"Punk, do we have to talk about this right now?" She asked politely, covering up her yawn. She knew that it would need to be sorted eventually, but right now she just wanted to relax and get some sleep.

"Well ye-" He started with anger in his voice; it was something that he really needed to get off his chest. But when he noticed how tired she was, he shook his head in defeat. "It can wait." He said, unimpressed.

He stood to leave, taking a few steps towards the door. The black widow reached out, her tiny hand grabbing at his tattooed arm. "Stay the night?" She asked with a hopeful smile. He couldn't say no to her sweet face, and he sat back down in agreement.

Turning the TV on, Punk sat in the corner of the sofa, resting his elbow on the arm rest. AJ found comfort next to him, snuggling into his chest as she rested her head against his rib cage. She wished that it could be like this forever. "I'm sorry, Punk." She said sleepily.

"Shhh." The straight edge star told her, feeling a little guilty for raising his voice earlier. "Don't sweat it." He glanced down to her, watching her eyes flutter shut as she fell asleep with her tiny body against his.


	4. Chapter 4: Helping a Friend

AJ woke in her own bed, the alarm clock ringing loudly in her ears. She reached her short arms over her head to press the 'off' button before she stretched them both over her head, a yawn escaping her lips.

She turned over, expecting to see Punk sleeping peacefully on the other side of the bed, however the sheets were empty and already made.

"Punk?" She called out, hoping that he had gone to the bathroom. It was better than thinking that he had sneaked out before she could wake. When there was no response, she sighed, before pushing herself out of bed.

She couldn't remember getting into bed. The last thing she remembered was the soothing sound of Punk's heart beat and feeling content. The black widow wondered how long he had stayed after she had fallen asleep, as she climbed into the shower. The warm water helped her relax a little as she tried to get the thoughts about Punk out of her head. But every time that the idea of the straight edge superstar and his soothing voice left her mind, Dean's fierce manner echoed in her ears.

She left the shower, her hair still dripping wet as she wrapped the hotel towel around her small frame. Heading towards her suitcase, she grabbed the first t-shirt that she found; a black tank top with skulls printed over it. She lay it on her bed with a pair of grey jeans, before turning to find some underwear. She dropped the towel, allowing the cool air to hit her damp olive skin as it caused her to shiver and get goosebumps.

"Oh my-" She heard a male voice say, and she quickly swung around, grabbing the towel off the floor to cover herself.

"Punk, close the door!" She squealed as the tattooed man stood in her doorway. He followed her instructions with a smirk, stepping into the room.

She continued to get dressed in silence as he waited for her on the sofa. She could have sworn that she had caught him watching her a few times, but she didn't mind.

Once she was dressed, she used the towel to dry her dark hair as she moved towards Punk. "So when did you-"

"Leave?" He finished her sentence, and she just nodded in response. "About 4." He admitted. She felt relief once she knew that he had stayed with her. "I had to go pack."

AJ felt a little stupid for being insecure, though she had to admit that she was worried about losing both men to their jealousy.

"Sorry I wasn't much company." She said with a small giggle.

"Don't sweat it, small stuff." He told her with a cheeky smirk. It made AJ's heart leap out of her chest as she tried to hide the smile that he had caused.

* * *

AJ had joined Kaitlyn on her way to the airport, dismissing both Dean and Punk's proposals to travel with them. The two sat in the front seat of Kaitlyn's jeep, while their cases lay on the back seats, along with Nacho Cheese, who hadn't taken too lightly to being put in his traveling cage.

"So have you made a decision?" The hybrid diva asked, causing AJ to roll her eyes.

"Punk came to my room last night." She admitted, looking out the window pensively. Kaitlyn watched as she waited for her best friend to continue. "He wanted to talk. Said that he couldn't take it anymore..." She sighed, feeling the guilt rise up in her again.

"And what did you say?" Kaitlyn asked, keeping her eyes on the road.

AJ stalled her response a little, knowing that she had purposely dismissed the conversation to avoid the confrontation. "I didn't." She admitted. The two-toned diva tutted her.

"You can't keep playing them off against each other, AJ." She said, feeling a little bit of angst against her best friend. Kaitlyn didn't agree with what AJ was doing, but she wasn't about to fall out with her best friend over it. The brunette stayed quiet, knowing that she was right. "I have a date with Seth." Kaitlyn blurted out, trying to lift the mood a little.

AJ looked up at her best friend immediately, a smile forming across her face. "Aw Katie!" She giggled, nudging her friend in the arm. She knew that Kaitlyn had had a thing for the architect of The Shield ever since they had come on the scene. It was in fact AJ who had introduced them, and that was how she had first met Dean Ambrose. It was an understatement to say that Kaitlyn took things a bit slower than the black widow.

"We're going to the movies." She said before biting her lip excitedly. "I thought we might go see and see The Guardians of the Galaxy, do you reckon he's into all that sci-fi stuff?" She asked.

"I can ask Dean..." The brunette suggested, knowing that Dean could definitely help make their date successful. Kaitlyn grinned at the idea, which made AJ actually feel useful for once.


	5. Chapter 5: Love Story

The flight was short but exhausting. Kaitlyn had slept the majority of the ride, leaving AJ to sit in silence as she thought about her predicament. She was still no closer to choosing between the guys, and it had only made her feel more frustrated.

Once they had arrived at the arena, both girls headed straight to the diva's locker-room to prepare for the show. AJ had only just began to untie her knee high converse when Naomi came in.

"AJ, Stephanie wants to see you." She said, before taking a seat across the room. The black widow exchanged a worried look with her best friend; no news was good news, and Naomi's words sent shivers down her spine.

She continued to get ready, applying her makeup also, before she headed to her boss's office. She knocked loudly on the door, making sure that she would be heard.

"Come in." A muffled woman's voice said from inside the room, and AJ cautiously entered. "Ahhh, AJ!" Stephanie smiled, putting down her papers before holding her hand out, indicating for the brunette to take a seat at the desk. AJ did without question. "So, I bet you're wondering why you're here?" The woman asked politely.

AJ nodded with an awkward smile, though she had taken Stephanie's happiness as a good sign.

"Well, I've been thoroughly impressed with you recently." This made AJ grin and blush a little. "So I want to try something with you." The black widow felt her stomach tighten at that. She wanted to _try something_? "We want to put you in a love story line. Now, don't worry, we're not going to force you into anything you aren't comfortable with." Stephanie promised. "We even want you to pick your own partner."

AJ was shocked. A love story line? The brunette hadn't done one since she was in NXT, when she was paired with the Irish dwarf, Hornswaggle. And she was being allowed to pick this time?! Her eyes lit up as her mind went straight to Punk; she imagined that dating the WWE Champion would open up doors for her. But then her head flickered to Dean Ambrose, who was also doing pretty well for himself at the time. Punk. Dean. Punk. Dean. How could she possibly choose?

"AJ?" The blonde asked when she hadn't spoke in a while.

AJ snapped back into reality, feeling a little embarrassed at her silence. "Thank you for this opportunity." She grinned, leaning over to shake Stephanie's hand.

* * *

"So what happened?!" Kaitlyn asked with excitement as soon as AJ had entered the locker-room. Her excitement soon settled when she realised the unhappy look on the brunettes face. "AJ?"

"I'm getting put in a love story line." She told her, trying to sound happy about it. The black widow sat down next to her case, folding away her clothes as she began to redo her hair and makeup.

"And you aren't happy why...?" The hybrid diva asked with her head cocked to the side. She could see how much of a push this was for AJ, and couldn't figure why she was behaving like this.

"Because I have to choose." She sighed, giving Kaitlyn a desperate look. Instantly, the two-toned woman understood and gave her a sympathetic look.

"You knew you'd have to eventually." She said encouragingly. AJ just shrugged, not really wanting to think about it; she had her match to think about tonight.

* * *

How was she going to choose? Did she really have to do this? She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. A knock at her hotel room door made the brunette jump a little, before she leaped off the sofa to answer it.

"You called?" Dean asked without a smile, taking a few steps into the room.

"Yes." AJ smiled up at him sweetly, getting lost for a second in his beautiful blue eyes. "We need to talk." Her smile faded before she forced it back, trying to keep the spirits high. She pointed over to her sofa, and he complied, taking a seat at the far end. She stepped closer to him, but didn't join him yet.

"So-" He began, but she shushed him.

"Not yet." She told him, eagerly hovering by the door. He shot her a completely confused look, and she had to look away. Luckily, she didn't need to avoid his gaze for long, as another knock on her door made her rush to open it.

Punk stood there, smiling back at her as she welcomed him in. The smile was wiped off his face when he noticed Dean, who had also began to scowl. AJ began to feel like she had made a bad decision.

"AJ, you can get fucked if you think we're going to have a threes-" Dean began, anger in his voice.

"Ew, Dean!" AJ shouted over him, scrunching up her face in disgust. Only Ambrose could think that... "No. I need to speak to both of you." She said, glancing between the two men. She took a seat next to Dean on the sofa, as Punk sat in an opposite arm chair. She was so small next to both of these men, who still towered over her even when seated.

Both waited impatiently for her explanation, occasionally glancing over at each other to scowl.

"I had a meeting with Steph today." She started, feeling her palms sweat as she became nervous. "She wants to put me in a love story line." This caught both of their attention as they leaned in, engaged in her story. "I... I get to choose my partner." She added, cringing towards the end as she waited for their reaction.

Neither said anything as they thought about it. Punk was the first to speak. "And you've chosen?"

AJ looked down awkwardly at his question. "Not... exactly." She answered.

This spurred on a question from Dean. "Not _exactly_? What's that supposed to mean?" He seemed kind of annoyed, but it was hard to tell since his usual tone was always displeased.

"It means I haven't chosen yet." She said clearly, so that both men knew that the position hadn't been filled.

"But it's going to be me, right?" The blonde haired man to her left asked quickly, taking AJ back a little.

Before she had chance to respond, Punk had already interrupted. "I think that's up for AJ to decide." His usual soothing voice calming the situation, before he mouthed 'me' to the brunette, knowing that Dean would see. The lunatic fringe jumped up from the sofa, causing a rise up from Punk also as the two came toe to toe before AJ had even realised what was happening.

"Guys, stop!" She shouted over their bickering and tried to pull them apart; though both were much stronger than her.

"I've had about enough of your shit." The tattooed superstar said to Dean with a glare. The brunette tried to get in between the two, putting her hands on Punks chest as she tried to push him back, though Dean just seemed to follow them.

"Well why don't you just fuck off and leave us alone then, _champ_." Reaching out she put one hand on Deans stomach, pushing either men apart with all of her strength as they spat insults at each other.

"Make me, _chump_." Punk spat back. "I've beaten you in the ring countless times, I could beat you right now." AJ felt her attempts to keep the men apart as Dean lunged over, his fists balled as he took it to Punk. Stuck in the middle, AJ raised her arms to cover her face as Punk retaliated. She closed her eyes, having lost all control of the situation. It wasn't until she was pushed back, falling back on the floor, that she actually reacted. Though she was trained in landing safely, nothing could have prepared her for where she fell; turning mid fall, the diva reached out in front of her to avoid hitting her face on the floor, only for it to be caught on the corner of her coffee table.

It wasn't for a minute or so until Punk had noticed AJ lying on the floor, her hands cupping her cheek as she quietly sobbed. He pushed Dean off him, only for the blonde to retaliate, raising his fist for another blow.

"Fucking stop!" Punk yelled, before pointing to the brunette. Dean immediately stopped, feeling sick at the sight of her hurt. Punk had rushed down to her side, as he helped her sit up a little. She had a cut on her cheek, but that wasn't even the worst bit.

"AJ..." Dean sighed, running his hands through his hair once he saw her puffy eye. It had swollen and was sore. AJ quickly covered it with her hands, embarrassed.

"Let me get you some ice." Punk said, turning to leave.

"Get. Out." AJ muttered, trying to told back tears. When neither men moved, she glanced between them, her teeth gritted together. "Get out!" She screamed. Tears began to roll down her face, but she refused to let them see her cry.

"But AJ-" Dean started, feeling completely guilty. She had to at least let them take her to the hospital.

AJ didn't want to hear his excuses. "I said... _get out!_" The black widow had never shouted so loudly before. It took both men back a little. They had no choice, they left AJ sobbing quietly and alone in her hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6: Her Hero

Kaitlyn had taken AJ to the hospital later that night. Luckily, the black widow hadn't hurt her eye, only her cheek bone and eye socket. The bruise was ugly, and though AJ had tried to cover it, no amount of makeup would cover the purple bruise over her left side. The doctor had advised that she not wrestle, and AJ now had to break the news to Stephanie McMahon.

She paced the hall outside Steph's office, her heart racing fast as she tried to imagine how her boss would react. Would she be mad? Would she be understanding? The hell, would she even care?

Out of the corner of her eye, AJ noticed Dean Ambrose with Rollins and Reigns, arriving at the arena a little later than everybody else as normal. His hair was messy, and his t-shirt wet from the gym. The brunette tried to ignore how beautiful and defined his muscles looked covered in sweat. She watched him for a moment, her piercing eyes making even the lunatic fringe turn to avoid her gaze.

She wasn't ready to speak to him yet. Or Punk.

When she was ready, AJ finally knocked on Stephanie's door, her hand shaking slightly.

"Come in." 'Boss lady' shouted, and the black widow entered her office. "What can I-" Stephanie gasped, and AJ sighed in embarrassment. "AJ, what happened?"

"I had an accident." AJ admitted, leaving out the details of the WWE Champion and a certain member of The Shield. She was mad, but she wasn't about to grass them up.

"Oh you poor thing!" Steph said, frowning. "I think our doctor should have a look at that." She said, picking up her phone to call him.

"That's really not necessary." AJ said, shaking her head. "I've already been to the hospital."

"Oh." Steph said plainly, putting the phone back down. There was a moment of silence in the office. "I think you should take the night off." She said politely, though AJ knew what she was really saying. Even if AJ could fight tonight, her face was too badly bruised to go out to the ring.

The brunette nodded in agreement; she couldn't really argue with her decision, before she turned to leave.

* * *

Though Kaitlyn had promised to drive AJ home after her match, the brunette had already packed her bag and was ready to leave. She couldn't stand to be there for another minute. The side glances and whispers were sending her crazy.

On her way out she bumped into the WWE champion, who was stretching in the hallway. He reached his tattooed arm out to stop her, though she sighed loudly to let him know her distress.

"AJ, I'm so sorry." He sighed, his soothing voice making her feel like mush inside, though she tried to keep up her mean exterior. He seemed to mean it, and AJ couldn't help but look up into his blue eyes. He cringed at her bruise, causing her to flinch and look back at the ground, feeling disgusting. "Are you heading home?" He asked, noticing her bag.

"Steph sent me home." She said sadly. "I can't exactly go to the ring looking like this..." She tried to laugh about it, though she felt like she would cry; she hadn't missed a RAW in years.

Punk didn't say anything, he only reached down to touch her cheek. He rubbed his thumb against her skin, causing her to look back up at him. This time he didn't cringe, he simply smiled. "You still look beautiful."

She felt herself falling in love with him all over again as her cheeks blushed red against his hand.

"About this story line-" He began, but he stopped when she pulled away from his grasp.

"Seriously?" She spat, immediately feeling her anger rise back up inside her. "You really-"

"Sorry." He interrupted her, though she still glared at him with her harsh brown eyes.

"Sorry that you got jealous? Sorry that you did this?!" She pointed at her hurt cheek and he winced, not responding. She wasn't sure what she was saying anymore, rage was controlling her completely. "Maybe you're sorry that you ever started anything with me?" He shook his head quickly, though she ignored it. "Well if this is so exhausting for you, why don't you just go!"

Punk was speechless, he stood staring down at her, before she stormed past him, purposely hitting him with her shoulder on the way. She continued to walk, feeling her eyes burn with the tears that blurred her vision. Caught up in everything, she barely noticed anybody around her until she bumped into somebody, knocking her bag out of her hands.

"Sorry." She said quietly, trying to stop herself from crying.

"AJ?" An unfamiliar voice said. "What's wrong?" She began to shake her head, trying to assure him that nothing was wrong, but tears began to rush down her cheeks uncontrollably.

Falling into the strangers warm arms, she rested her head on the mans chest as she sobbed. He stroked her long curls, his soft shushes calmed her until she finally stopped. Pulling away, she glanced up to look at the face of her hero.

"Daniel?" She said, a little surprised, her voice croaky from crying. Daniel Bryan was the World Heavyweight champion, and though he was a fairly nice guy, AJ wasn't particularly close with him. "I... I'm sorry." She began to pull herself away, feeling embarrassed for sobbing on him.

"No-" He began, not wanting her to leave. He grabbed her hand, holding it gently. AJ glanced down at her hand in his, feeling somewhat comforted by it. "What happened to your face?"

She suddenly became very aware of her bruise, covering it with her hand. He frowned a little, feeling bad for making her feel self conscious. "I had an accident." She told him, and he decided not to press the subject.

"Why were you crying? Has something happened?" He sounded concerned, but AJ didn't want to talk about it. Instead she just stared at the ground. "Were you leaving?" Her bag had fallen on the floor when the two had collided. The brunette nodded sadly, pulling her hand out of his as she turned to pick the bag up. "You can't drive while you're like this." AJ knew that he was right, but she didn't want to go and sit in the locker room, getting stares from the other divas as they shared rumors about how she had got her bruise. "Come to my locker room." He suggested, as if reading her mind.

"I don't kn-" She began, but she shushed her.

"I insist." He said with a little smile. Contagiously, AJ smiled back at him, feeling comforted by the twinkle in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Making Friends

AJ took a seat on the sofa in Bryan's locker-room as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't as pretty as the diva's locker room, but it was certainly private. There were posters of previous PPV's that Bryan had been in on the walls, as well as a large print of his WWE 2K14 cover.

"Nice room." She complimented.

"Being the champion has its advantages." He shrugged. She wondered what Punks locker-room looked like, did it have as many posters? Dean shared with The Shield, so his would definitely be bigger than this. _Damn_ she thought, _why am I thinking about them now? _"Did you want anything?" Daniel asked, interrupting her thoughts. He crouched in front of his mini-fridge. "I have... Pepsi, Mountain Dew..." He turned to face her, "Or I have some snacks if you're hungry?"

AJ was taken back by his hospitality. "Just some Mountain Dew would be nice, thank you." She smiled. She had never noticed how long his hair had got lately, and his signature beard was wire like up close.

"So what has a pretty girl crying?" He asked, passing her the bottle. She smiled a little at the compliment, though she felt the pain rush through her from her argument with Punk. She had been too harsh, though she wasn't ready to apologise yet. AJ pulled a few of her curls from behind her ear in attempt to cover her purple bruise, though she knew that it would still be visible.

"I had an argument with Punk." She said honestly. He was taken back a little. She wasn't sure if her love triangle had been public knowledge, but AJ had always been a private person who tried to avoid the public eye.

"And he did that?" Daniel asked, a little angered and worried.

"No, no!" AJ was quick to rush to Punks defense. "It was an accident. I fell." She knew how it sounded, but it was the absolute truth. Daniel shook his head, but didn't argue with the brunette.

"Well you're safe with me." He gave her his winning smile, and she couldn't help but grin in return. There was an awkward silence as AJ sipped at her drink and Daniel thought of what to say. "You like video games?" He asked.

"Love them!" She said passionately.

"Great!" He smiled, moving over to his television. He opened the cupboard door to the stand, revealing a pristine Xbox and a heap of games stacked on top. "Any preferences?" He asked.

"Woah!" She grinned, sitting on the edge of her seat as she examined the titles. "Borderlands?" She suggested, and he nodded in agreement.

* * *

After half an hour of playing, their privacy was interrupted by a knock on his door, before somebody entered.

"You're on after this match." A stranger in black clothing told Daniel, before glancing down at AJ. He then turned and left without waiting for a reply. Daniel turned off the console causing AJ to sigh, leaning back against the sofa. She knew that he would have to go eventually, but she was having so much fun.

"If you want, I could give you a lift home later?" He asked confidently as he began to get ready for his match, grabbing his little 'yes' flannel to take to the ring. He wanted to make sure that she got home safe after the state that he had found her in earlier.

"I think I'm going to go with Kaitlyn." She admitted, needing to speak to her best friend about everything.

"Sure." He said with a smile, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a huge gulp. Most wrestlers poured water on their hair before matches, but Bryan left his as it was; wirey and bushy. The two left his locker-room, and luckily the hallway was empty from prying eyes. He was about to leave when she grabbed at his rough hands, pulling him back to her.

"Thanks, Daniel." She said with a sweet smile. He had made her forget about everything, and she had really had fun with him. He smiled back, that same twinkle in her eye.

* * *

"So where did you disappear to?" Kaitlyn asked, leaning back in her car seat.

"I uh... was with Daniel." She said nervously.

"Bryan?" She asked surprised. "I would've thought that you had gone with Punk or Dean." AJ was surprised at herself too, she hadn't really expected herself to have a good time with the World Heavyweight Champion.

"He's really sweet." She said with a smile, but Kaitlyn just rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you got enough men on the go?" AJ glared over at the two-toned diva, wanting to object. Instead, the brunette just ignored the remark. "Did you ask Dean about the movies for me?"

AJ took a sharp breath as she grit her teeth together, annoyed at herself for forgetting. "I'm sorry Katie." She hadn't had chance before the whole incident, and she certainly wasn't breaking her silence to ask him what kind of movies Rollins liked.

Kaitlyn was slightly annoyed with her best friend, but she stayed quiet to avoid an argument. After what AJ had been through recently, she didn't want to add to the load. "It's okay." She lied. "I'll just have to ask him myself."

AJ's phone buzzed, causing her to jump a little. She checked out the text, reading it silently. "Steph wants to know who my partner is by next Monday so that they can begin my story line." She said nervously. Neither of them had thought that her story line would come around so quickly, since everything was usually months in advance. Though since AJ would only be a valet, it wouldn't really make much difference to the current story lines.

"And have you chosen?" Kaitlyn asked, getting a little tired of asking the same question.

"I think I have." She smiled, biting her lip as she began to text her new partner.


	8. Chapter 8: Her Choice

Monday night RAW came round very slowly. AJ had been spending some time with Daniel, since they were only a floor apart in the hotel. She had even began texting Dean and Punk again, though she hadn't had time to visit them yet.

The swelling on her face had gone down completely, and her purple bruise had gone a light shade of green, which was easily covered up with makeup.

Tonight was the night that AJ would announce her partner to the WWE universe, and everybody in the back. She hadn't quite decided herself who she was going to choose, since she had been getting along with all three men.

The next match was a six man tag team match between Punk, Sheamus, and Bryan, who were facing The Shield.

Once all the men were in the ring and the match had started, AJ knew that she would be heading down the ramp any second. It sent nerves through her like nothing she had experienced before. Kaitlyn stood by her side, ready to give support if the black widow needed it.

Her music hit, and AJ glanced up at her best friend with fear. Kaitlyn nodded confidently. "You can do this." She whispered, and AJ began to drag her feet towards the front of the ramp, forcing herself into a skip; there was no backing out now.

The brunette skipped down to the ring, many confused fans whispering to each other. A couple shouted '_AJ's crazy!_' but it wasn't anything that she hadn't heard before. Punk was in the ring with Seth, but he had stopped wrestling to look at AJ. Her warm brown eyes caught his for a moment as she came down the ramp, causing her stomach to churn with butterflies. It took all of her strength to tear her eyes away from his.

She continued to skip around the ring, flicking her long curls side to side as she knew that all six men were watching her. It was amazing the way that she could steal their attention so simply. She stopped near the announce table, looking up at the Shield, before her eyes drifted to the other team.

She moved to the steps, stepping up them lightly as if she was floating. She glanced between the teams, a fear striking her as she knew that these men could crush her if they wanted to. The crowd began to chant 'no' as she put one foot through the ropes, begging her to stay out of the action. She glanced over to the WWE champion, who shook his head. Seth took AJ's distraction as an opportunity, smacking Punk from behind.

She gasped and flinched away, pulling her foot from between the ropes. Glancing over to Dean, she wished that he was in the ring with her. At least she trusted the lunatic fringe to not hurt her.

Stepping through the ropes, AJ went over to kneel by Punks side. "Are you okay?" She whispered; she hated to see him in pain, no matter how angry she was with him.

He nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked, worry in his raspy voice. "You need to get out of the ring." His voice was breathy, and she knew that he was putting a brave face in front of her.

AJ shook her head, before standing up straight. She stood in the middle of the ring, Punk lying by her feet as Seth panted in the corner. First she glanced over at Dean, watching his face curve into a smile as she took a step towards him. He looked so beautiful when he wrestled. The way his hair fell around his face when it was wet with sweat made her want him. Not to mention how firm his biceps looked in the sleeveless tank that he wore.

She was surprised when she was turned around by a hand on her shoulder; she expected it to be Punk, but she recognized the scraggly beard first. Daniel pointed to the floor outside the ring. "Get out, AJ." He advised her, but she just gave him her best crazy look. He seemed like he really cared about her safety, as he kept asking he to leave the ring. She reached up, cupping his cheeks with her small hands as she pulled him in for a kiss. She heard the crowd roar as their lips met. She wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as he reached down to her thin waist. His beard hurt against her chin a little, though his lips were soft and welcoming.

Pulling away, AJ looked into his eyes for approval, and he looked at her dumbfounded. She began skipping around him in circles, before she climbed back through the ropes, jumping down to the mats below. She couldn't help but glance up at Dean, who seemed to be seething. She couldn't help but hope that him and Daniel didn't end up in the ring at the same time.

Glancing over at Punk as she smirked her usual crazy smirk, she could see that he was hurt. Though she felt guilt rush through her, she had to keep up her facade of being happy with her decision, as she turned to skip up the ramp and backstage.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Kaitlyn screamed at her when she saw AJ walking over to her. The brunette had worry across her face as she began to rethink her decision.

"I chose." AJ said simply, though Kaitlyn could see right through her facade. "Look... Dean and Punk were fighting too much. Their jealousy was going to kill one of them." She explained, but the brunette was trying to convince herself more than anyone. She wasn't sure why she had chosen Daniel, maybe it was the way that he spoke to her. Maybe it was because she didn't feel 100% safe with Dean or Punk anymore.

"So you decided to bring another guy into this mad story?" Kaitlyn asked, anger in her voice.

"I thought I was doing the right thing." She told her honestly, guilt filling her whole body. "I need to shower..." She quickly escaped the conversation, leaving to find the diva's locker-room. She felt her eyes beginning to burn as she remembered the looks on both men's faces, and she moved quickly to get to the privacy of the showers.


	9. Chapter 9: Different side

AJ sat leaning against Daniel's chest as he chuckled at Family Guy. Usually, the brunette loved the show, but tonight she couldn't even crack a smile. She couldn't get her mind off what had happened on Monday. It hadn't been helped by the guys ignoring any texts that she had sent them.

"Why aren't you laughing?" Daniel asked, a little concerned. AJ began to shake her head but Bryan only raised an eyebrow. "You can talk to me." His voice sounded so sincere and sweet.

"Do you think I made a mistake?" She asked, though quickly realised that her wording was bad. "I mean, Punk and Ambrose... I think I really hurt them."

"Well it's done now, isn't it." He said, turning his head back to the TV. "You haven't changed your mind about us have you?" He asked, though there wasn't concern in his voice anymore. It sounded more like a threat.

"Us?" AJ asked. They had spent a lot of time together lately, but she wasn't aware that they were an item.

"Well, even if you have, there's nothing we can do about it now." He didn't even take his eyes off the screen as he spoke, leaving AJ to only wonder what his facial expression was.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not quite sure what he was getting at. He turned to face her; the twinkle in his eye was gone, replaced with a sharp glare that made her move away from him a little.

"I mean, _if _you were thinking of ending this, then it wouldn't end well for you." He smirked, though it wasn't the friendly smile that AJ was used to. She wondered what he meant. Surely he wouldn't hurt her...

"Daniel you wouldn't-" She stopped speaking when he reached over to touch her cheek, flinching away from his touch. He rubbed his thumb over her skin as Punk used to do, except Bryan's thumb was rough and painful against her soft olive skin.

"You wouldn't want Stephanie to be mad at you, would you?" His voice sounded soft and sincere again. She couldn't keep up with his constant mood changes. "Would you?" He demanded louder, causing her to jump back a little. She shook her head, feeling defeated. He smiled again, though she no longer wanted to retaliate. "I'm helping you, AJ." He leaned forward, kissing her on the forehead as his beard irritated her skin. She winced a little, but didn't pull away. "Now shall we watch the rest of this in peace?" He turned back to the TV, and AJ sat in silence.

* * *

Returning from the gym, AJ perched on the end of her bed as she wiped the sweat off her face. She pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket, seeing a text from Kaitlyn appear on her home screen.

'_Not seen you since Monday, is everything okay? x'_

AJ sighed a little; she hadn't seen her best friend because Daniel had insisted that they spend all their time together to get to know each other. According to him, it would make their on screen relationship seem more real.

She began to text back, writing a big paragraph to Kaitlyn. She began to type about how things had been with Daniel and how she had started to regret her decision. He wasn't like she had expected; it seemed now that he had her, he no longer felt the need to be nice, or even civil. She was actually beginning to miss Punk and Dean. She was mid typing when a knock at the door made her glance up. She wasn't expecting company...

She sauntered over to the door, her body aching from her workout. When she opened it, a rugged Daniel Bryan stood in her doorway, and he didn't look impressed.

"I thought you were staying in my hotel room now?" He asked, though she knew better than to think that she was allowed a choice.

"I was just going to shower, and then I was going to come over." She lied; secretly she had wanted a little bit of space.

"Well then..." He said as he folded his arms. She looked at him questioningly. "Shower?" He asked, his voice demanding. The brunette turned to get her phone, but she heard him tut her. "You won't need that in the shower..." He chuckled. She knew that she had no choice but to leave it unattended.

Reluctantly, AJ left the room and turned the water on in the shower, shutting out all noises from the outside world. She let the warm water run all over her body, wetting her hair and feeling it drip down her back. What should have been a relaxing experience, was like waiting for a death trial.

She rushed her shower, feeling every moment in there fill her with more anxiety. AJ had taken her clothes into the bathroom with her so that she didn't have to dress in front of Bryan.

As she re-entered the room, she felt Daniel's eyes fall on her body straight away. Glancing over to her phone, she noticed that it had moved from where she had left it; panic ran through her whole body as she looked up at the World Heavyweight champion. It was hard to read his expression, as he didn't look angry, he lay comfortably on her bed.

"I made some changes to your text." He spoke with a smile. AJ furrowed her eyebrows, picking her phone up from the bed. It was true, he had completely deleted her text to Kaitlyn, replaced by a quick simple sentence.

_"I'm fine, been busy with Daniel ;) x"_ AJ felt her stomach churn as she glared at him. Before she had chance to challenge him, he had already moved towards her.

"You regret us, do you?" He asked. He gave her no time to respond. "You miss Punk and Dean, do you?" She felt the breath being taken out of her with every step he took. "Am I not _nice _enough, no?" He stood in front of her, making her cower in his presence. "I want you to stop speaking to those morons, Punk and Dean, they're no good for you." She stared up at him. Surely he couldn't be serious... "And I guess I will have to check all of your texts, seeing as you just want to spread lies about me." AJ felt her blood beginning to boil. He sighed dramatically, "It didn't need to be like this." He began to walk away, as AJ felt herself relax a little. When she heard tapping, she turned to see Daniel stood in her doorway, pointing to his arm as he expected him to follow her. Hanging her head in shame, she walked over to him.


	10. Chapter 10: Learning a Lesson

AJ emerged from the divas locker-room in her usual ring gear; a black top with skulls on, cut up and styled to fit her athletic body, and dark blue shorts. Her knee high converse were fit with pink laces and knee high socks.

She noticed Dean down the hallway, stretching his arms over his chest. She couldn't help but watch him carefully as his body moved, watching each muscle flex. His dirty blonde hair was wet and stuck to his face and she felt herself bite her lip a little. Glancing up, her eyes met his bright blue ones, causing her heart to beat wildly.

She was frozen to her spot as he began moving towards her, though she knew that she had to avoid him.

The brunette turned to leave but he reached out, grabbing at her thin wrist. She knew that she couldn't get caught speaking to him after what Daniel had said a few days ago, and couldn't help but glance around as she felt herself being watched.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, pulling her back to face him before letting go of her arm.

"I... uh..." She was a bad liar, and this was no exception. She stumbled over her words as she tried to find an excuse in her mind.

"You've been ignoring my texts." He told her. She nodded sadly; he had been trying to get in contact with her in the last couple of days, though Daniel hadn't let her respond. If anything, the texts had been annoying her on screen partner. "So I don't get an explanation?" He sighed, his tone sharp. AJ said nothing, feeling guilt rise up inside of her as she glanced to the ground. "First you kiss that troll in front of me, and then you just ignore me? AJ?" He grabbed at her shoulder and shook her, making her head snap to look at him. "Are you even listening to me?" His cheeks had a red tint and there were sweat beads on his forehead, trickling down his smooth skin.

"Dean..." She began, her voice soft. She wanted to explain to him that she wasn't doing it on purpose, but of course how could she explain it when she didn't quite understand how she had got in this situation.

"What's going on here?" A calm voice said. AJ turned nervously to see Bryan with a smirk on his face. She knew that the smile was fake, there was no way that he was happy with her right now...

Dean was biting down hard on his tongue to not say anything, and she could see how hard it pained him. He had let go of her shoulder, stepping back from the brunette.

"AJ, sweetie." Daniel reached down and held onto the black widows hand, his grip tight and uncomfortable. "My match is next." He smiled, and then turned, dragging AJ away from the conversation without a chance to say goodbye. He kept his grip tight on her hand as he pulled her close so that he could whisper in her ear. "What did I tell you about talking to them?" His voice was full of malice and AJ couldn't help but struggle against his hold, flinching away from him. "You're going to pay for this."

* * *

Daniel's music hit, and he began to move down the ramp, doing his 'yes' chant as the universe joined in with him. She hated the idea that he was a hero in WWE, when she knew a different Daniel behind closed doors. She followed closely, skipping behind him as he approached the ring. Stephanie, head of creative, had liked the chemistry between Punk and Daniel, and had decided to put them in a tag team match against the USO's. If only she knew how badly they despised each other...

AJ stood at ringside as Punks music hit. As he came down the ramp his eyes occasionally glanced over to where she stood. Punk was fired up and AJ couldn't tear her eyes away. As the straight edge superstar ran up the steps in front of her, she could have sworn that she had seen him wink, causing her to blush a little. It didn't go unnoticed, as Daniel glared down to her from the ring, his eyes threatening. She tried to avoid Punk's gaze after that.

5 minutes into the match, and Daniel was the main man. He was doing well, and AJ cheered him on happily. It was almost like he hadn't been threatening her just before the match; AJ was amazed at how even she believed the whole 'hero' act. The brunette could see that Daniel was getting tired, though he refused to tag out through pride. Jimmy Uso hit him with a Samoan drop, and he didn't even attempt to get back up. She patted her small olive hands on the mat in an attempt to psych him up. The crowd joined in with her clap, and Daniel built up enough strength to tag in Punk.

She watched in amazement as the WWE Champion wildly took out Jimmy with move after move. She hid her smile behind her long hair to avoid pissing off Bryan. Punk had fired himself up completely, as he screamed to the crowd, causing them to roar back at him.

Captivated by Punks in ring abilities, AJ hadn't noticed that Bryan was back in the ring. Punk was readying for the GTS on a stumbling Jimmy, but he hadn't realised Daniel behind him, a chair in his hands. Her brown eyes grew wide as she watched the steel hit the straight edge superstar over the head. But Daniel didn't stop there; he continued his attack on Punk as AJ watched in horror, driving the chair into his stomach, back, and face.

Throwing the bent chair beside an exhausted Punk in the ring, Bryan hopped down onto the mats where his girlfriend stood, dazed. He grabbed AJ's arm roughly, forcing her to do the 'yes' chant as the crowd booed the couple. He dragged her by the arm, grabbing his title with the other hand. She walked with him without a choice, her eyes never leaving Punks limp body.

His grip on her arm tight, he pulled her in close as he whispered to her. "I told you that you'd pay." He chuckled evilly in her ear, she shuddered at his warm breath on her skin.

The black widow watched as Punks eyes flickered open, his gaze glazed over before glancing over to her. He looked pained and angry, and it hurt AJ down to the core. "_I'm sorry._" She mouthed to him, sighing as Daniel dragged her backstage. It had been all her fault...


	11. Chapter 11: Punishment

**I'm back! :) warning: this chapter contains sexual violence and abuse. Please don't read if this triggers you or offends you in anyway.**

* * *

AJ stepped into the hotel room, the door locked behind her by Bryan. She was still dazed from what had happened at work; had she really looked on as Daniel had attacked Punk?

The black widow hadn't had chance to get changed from her ring gear, as her partner had insisted that they leave the venue straight away. AJ assumed that it was to avoid being bollocked by Stephanie and Hunter.

Pulling her phone out when it buzzed, the brunette felt it snatched from her hand. About to argue, she glanced up into the menacing eyes of Daniel as she rethought her reaction.

He read the text to himself before throwing her phone over to the bed. When she stepped forward to collect it, the World Champion put his arm in front of her, backing the small woman against the wall.

"Where are you going?" He chuckled with a playful smile. That was all this was to him; a game. AJ said nothing as she waited for him to move. "You really humiliated me today, you know..." He looked to the brunette for a response, but when she gave him nothing he grabbed her wrist, twisting it awkwardly.

She gasped in pain as he leaned into her ear, the smell of his cologne making her nauseous. "I'm sorry!" She screamed as he tugged harder on her wrist.

"See... I don't think you really mean that." He toyed, causing her to glare up at him.

When he twisted her wrist as far as it would go without snapping, the brunette squealed in pain. "I'm sorry!" She cried, begging for a release.

Finally feeling happy with her apology, Bryan let go off her wrist with a smirk. "I've got a way that you can prove it to me." He reached out to grab at her thin arm, causing her to flinch away. "Don't make this worse than it already is..." He sighed, and she gave in unhappily.

Pulling her over to the bed, AJ felt her stomach beginning to churn. She watched nervously as he lay down on the bed, motioning her to follow him, and she did. She couldn't believe her eyes; they hadn't been physical really, not in a sexual way. "Daniel I..." His glare caused her to stop mid sentence.

"You have to show me how sorry you are." He smirked, pulling on the waistband of her shorts as he leaned in for a kiss. She wasn't sure if it was fear that stopped her from rejecting him, but the brunette allowed him to undress her as he forced his lips on hers.

He pulled away, taking a second to appreciate her petite athletic figure. An uncomfortable AJ lifted her arms to fold them over her breasts, but they were quickly pulled down by Bryan. "Don't hide. You're beautiful." And he meant it; she had curves in all the right places. His compliment caused AJ to blush a little as she felt more at ease with him.

Already hard at the sight of her half naked, Daniel began undressing himself quickly, which made the black widow tense up again as she remembered the situation that she was in. "Come here." He told her as he patted the space of bed next to him. She complied awkwardly, taking a seat beside him. He wasted no time; reaching out and touching her hips as his rough lips contacted hers once more. She lay nervously as he touched her olive skin with his cold hands, making goosebumps rise all over.

Jumping a little when he touched her panties, Bryan gave her face a soft stroke to reassure her; though it did everything but. He rubbed his finger along her folds to find them dry, much to his disappointment. "This wont do." He sighed before looking up at AJ. "Why aren't you wet for me, AJ?" His voice was filled with upset and hurt, and it made the divas champion guilty.

"Maybe if you-" She began but he cut her off by shaking his head.

"I'm doing this either way." He threatened, his voice menacing and sharp. The black widow had no choice but to please herself as Bryan watched on. Reaching down, she began to rub her clit softly. As she closed her eyes, Dean's face and voice filled her senses, causing her to get turned on; a moan escaping her lips as she fantasized about her past lover.

Her eyes flew open when her hand was grabbed and pulled away from her sensitive area. Her eyes met Bryan's again; his gaze not as soft and sensual as Deans. Without warning, he yanked at her panties, pulling them to the side as he slid into her. A sharp gasp of air came from AJ when he penetrated her and she grabbed onto the bed sheets.

Once at ease with him being inside her, AJ was able to relax a little. Daniel didn't seem to want to please her like Punk had done. He was interested in one thing, getting off. He grabbed forcefully at her breast, his fingers wrapping around her mound as he pounded into her. He wasn't interested in kissing her, or making love.

Picking up the pace, a grunt came from Bryan before he came to a stop. He rolled off her after kissing her forehead and pulled his boxers back up. AJ lay staring at the ceiling as she felt a tear run down her cheek; she felt so used.

"You should probably go and shower." Bryan ordered as he took a seat on the couch. The loud sound of the TV surrounded the room, drowning out the sound of the brunettes small sobs. Pushing herself off the bed, she dragged her body to the bathroom.

Once in the shower, AJ couldn't stop scrubbing at her body where he had touched her. She felt so dirty. Her breast was red where he had squeezed it and it was tender to touch. Though she wanted so badly to get help from her friends to leave him, she felt too embarrassed and disgusted to tell them what was really going on. This was her life now.


	12. Chapter 12: Monday Night RAW

The couple turned up at Monday Night RAW together as usual, and were getting ready in Daniels dressing room.

A knock on the door caused the brunette to jump, before a soft voice echoed through the room. It was Cody Rhodes, and he was telling Daniel to go speak to Stephanie.

AJ's heart jumped from her chest. It was surely about last week, when Daniel had turned on Punk in the middle of their match. Was she going to be in trouble? Would her title be on the line? Would his? More importantly, was Punk okay? She hadn't heard from him all week, and nobody would talk to her apart from her best friend.

The meeting was short, but definitely not sweet. Bryan returned and slammed his door loudly before running his hands through his scraggly hair.

"Is everything okay?" AJ asked nervously, not wanting to make matters worse.

"Fucking fantastic." He replied simply, and she decided not to press further.

* * *

AJ stood by the apron in Daniels corner as they waited to find out who his opponent was; turns out Stephanie was so pissed off that she was forcing Bryan to defend his championship in a no disqualification match, unscripted. 'Just how he liked it'.

The hairs on the black widows neck stood up when she heard The Shield's entrance music hit, and all three men began walking down through the crowd. She couldn't take her eyes off Dean; she had almost forgotten how beautiful he looked.

Deans eyes met hers as he slid over the barricade easily, his fellow Shield members following his lead. It was Roman, the powerhouse, who stepped through the ropes, while Seth and Dean watched on with smirks.

AJ had never seen Daniel scared, but this was probably the closest that she was ever going to see.

The match was even, even though most people expected Roman to destroy Bryan within minutes. His quick reversals and tricks kept the match interesting and long. Roman was beginning to get frustrated, and was readying for his signature; the superman punch, when Daniel used his finisher, the yes lock. The crowd were cheering him on, despite what had happened the previous week.

AJ was sure that Roman was about to tap when two more bodies joined them in the ring; Dean and Seth were stamping on Daniel as he lay flat in the ring. She couldn't believe her eyes as Dean knelt down to punch Bryan again and again in his bearded face.

She knew that she had to save her man, and she quickly stepped into the ring. Her presence alone made the United States Champion stop the attack, as his beautiful blue eyes met hers. Standing up, he pulled Seth off a beaten Bryan, much to his annoyance.

AJ watched nervously as the two left the ring, returning to their rightful place at ringside. She knelt beside Bryan's body, offering to help him up. "Come on, it's not over yet." She said encouragingly, and he began to stand. Once he was upright, AJ stepped back, giving him room to breathe while he regained composure.

The rest was a blur. Roman Reigns had capitalized on the attack from his fellow team mates, spearing Bryan once he was stood up again, almost knocking little AJ off her feet.

_1, 2, 3! _

Nobody could believe their eyes; Roman Reigns was the new World Heavyweight Champion. Her hands flew to her mouth as she gasped, the remainder Shield members joining them in the ring to rejoice.

Kneeling beside Daniel, she shook him a little to wake him. His eyes fluttered open slightly and he rolled around a little, grabbing at his back in pain. Glancing up into the warm eyes of Dean, she felt her stomach flutter and heart beat rapidly, before looking back down to her partner.

Once they had left the ring, AJ was able to help him back to his feet a little. He stumbled slightly, but he finally found his footing. She looked up at him, waiting for a thank you, but she was only met with menacing eyes.

She wanted to speak, but her voice was lost as his eyes tore her soul apart. With a forceful push, AJ was on the floor as the crowd gasped loudly. She felt burning in her eyes as she tried to stop the tears. Clasping her eyes shut, she covered her face with her hands as she tried to regain her composure.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed herself to open her eyes once more, glancing into the crowd as thousands of faces stared at her at her most weakest. Once face stood out from the rest; Dean Ambrose still stood on the stairs, his eyes comforting and full of worry.

* * *

Returning to the hotel, AJ and Daniel hadn't spoken to each other the whole way. She stepped into the bedroom, ready to change into something more comfortable, but her arm was grabbed before she had reached the threshold. Turning to see Bryan scowling at her, AJ cowered slightly, though he pulled her closer by her arm.

"Daniel-" She began, but a sharp slap across her face stopped her. Her eyes burnt as bad as her cheek, as she tried to hold back her tears; not wanting to cry in front of him.

"That was all _your _fault!" He spat in her face, causing her to flinch away from his words. "You ruin everything. You're the biggest mistake of my life." His words were just as harmful as his actions. "I wish I'd never met you. No, no. I wish you were _never born._" He laughed at the tears that began running down her cheek.

Just when she thought that his attack was over, his fist hit her hard in her side, knocking all of the wind out of her small body. He kicked her shin hard before letting go off her completely, letting her fall to the floor as she gasped for breath.

"Sleep on the sofa." He said as he walked away. "I don't want to see your ugly face tonight."

AJ cried softly against the floor while she grabbed at her hurting side, with only one thought on her mind; she wished that Dean or Punk would save her.


	13. Chapter 13: Escape Plan

A few days after the attack by Bryan, and he still hadn't apologised. In fact, he thought that his actions were justified. Grabbing her earphones off the side; AJ was ready to leave for the gym. At least, that's what she had told Bryan.

The truth was, the divas champion had had enough. She hated being his little toy that he could play with and use whenever he pleased. She was sick of the beatings and cowering in his presence.

The brunette had spoken to him a day prior about going to the gym; since nowadays she couldn't go anywhere without his permission, just in case she was seeing Punk or Dean. He had agreed to let her go alone, as long as she kept him updated on her whereabouts. Little did he know, she was going to leave and never come back.

She hadn't thought about what would happen after, if he saw her at work. She was too focused on getting this right. She needed to get it right.

Picking up her bag, she began to put her earphones in, a smile forming on her face; she was getting away with it!

At that moment, the hotel door swung open and in walked a perky Daniel. Her smile faded slightly, but she forced herself to grin at him when he glanced over to her.

"Off out?" He asked politely.

"Gym." She replied simply as she turned her iPod on. "Remember?" Panic rushed through her; what if he had changed his mind? How long would it be until she had another chance like this?

He nodded in reply as he began to unzip his suitcase. "Wait a second and I'll come with you." He smiled. Her eyes grew wide with worry as she panicked. Come with her? He couldn't come with her. But at the same time, AJ couldn't find a single excuse to go alone. "AJ?"

"I thought... I was going alone." She asked nervously. This caught his attention as he looked her up and down. "I mean..." Her voice trailed off as he took a step towards her.

"What's going on?" He asked casually, though his eyes demanded an answer. When she didn't give him one, he stepped closer, causing her to swallow hard. "You know I don't like games, AJ." He chuckled; that was exactly what he loved. But he loved being the player.

"Nothing." She lied quickly, but he was already hot on her tracks. She took a step back, falling into the wall behind her. Daniel closed the gap between them, towering over the petite woman. His smile had completely gone, leaving an evil look in his eye.

"What's in the bag, AJ?" He asked, glancing down to her gym bag. She tried to speak, but fear was in control of her whole body. He reached out to grab it, but she pulled away. Grabbing her fragile arm, his vice like grasp was enough to make her cry out and drop the bag on the floor. In one final attempt to stop him, she reached out once more to take her bag back, only to be pushed back against the wall.

He yanked the bag away, forcefully pulling the zip open. He turned it upside down, pulling everything out of it onto the floor. "I didn't realise you needed your toothbrush at the gym?" He patronized her. "Or your CD's... or..." He pulled out her stuffed teddy bear and laughed before throwing it on the floor with the rest of her things.

AJ had began to hyperventilate in the corner as she watched him, her mind wanting her to run, but her body was completely froze.

"See, I don't think that you were going to the gym at all." He spat, his voice loud and angry. The black widow had never seen him look so evil. "I think you were trying to walk out on me. Weren't you?" AJ shook her head profusely, much to his amusement. He reached out to touch her cheek softly, rubbing his thumb along her cheekbone. The brunette began to tense up at his touch. He began to pull away, her body relaxing once again. Just as she had began to breathe again, a sharp slap across her face caused her to gasp loudly.

Before she had time to react, he had grabbed a handful of her brunette curls, forcing her head up to look at him. "You were just gonna walk out on me?" He screamed in her face, his bearded face only inches away from hers. She attempted to shake her head, but he held her firmly in place. "After everything I've done for you. You'd be nothing without me!" He punched her hard in her side, the same that was still bruised from the night before. The black widow gasped for breath as she grabbed at her sore wound, but her attack wasn't over.

Daniel continued to beat at her torso, causing her to scream in pain. "You... worthless... bitch." He spoke between punches to her tiny body. It was over quickly, though it had felt like forever. Before AJ knew it, she was being thrown to the floor. One last stamp to her ribs left him satisfied. "You'll learn." He spat at her, admiring his work for a second, before leaving.

AJ coughed and spluttered as she grabbed at her bruised side. Tears rushed down her smooth cheeks as she sobbed quietly against the cold, hard floor.

After a few minutes, the brunette could finally breathe again, though it pained her ribs to. _If only it had worked..._ she thought to herself. _You'd be safe. Happy._ How was she ever going to get another chance to leave?


End file.
